


First Love

by Clevercookie101



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: First Love, Flashbacks, M/M, Memories, Past Relationship(s), Reminiscing, T for mentions of sex but no explicit descriptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clevercookie101/pseuds/Clevercookie101
Summary: There’s something about first loves. You can never forget them.For Dongju, those feelings belong to Giwook.
Relationships: Lee Giwook | Cya/Son Dongju | Xion
Kudos: 21





	First Love

**Author's Note:**

> Just something quick I wrote.
> 
> I’m uncreative with titles plz ignore how bad it is. 
> 
> Enjoy!

There’s something about first loves. You can never forget them. They’ll always hold a special place in your heart, even long after you’ve moved on. Just when you think the feelings are gone, they suddenly come back to you and you’re reminded of the way you felt when you first fell for them. 

The feelings have never faded for Dongju. He’ll always remember his first love. Someone he’s known for a while. Someone he’s always trusted. Someone he sees even today. 

Giwook. 

Sometimes Dongju reminisces in the moments they had shared together. The awkward confessions and shy kisses shared quietly between them. How Giwook made Dongju feel like he was at the top of the world during a time he was the most insecure. 

It had started during _The Unit_. Giwook and the rest of ONEWE had been eliminated, but Dongmyeong was still competing. Dongju, wanting to support his brother, began joining ONEWE in their dorm to watch the show with them. 

Giwook and Dongju had always been close. The maknae line had been tight-knit since childhood. But without Dongmyeong there, Dongju and Giwook gravitated to each other. 

Dongju was almost an adult, and as he approached that age, he began to grow into his personality even more. Of course, he’d go on to grow even more with the members of ONEUS by his side, but at the time, the biggest hurdle was an internal struggle he’d recently stumbled upon. And he couldn’t talk to Dongmyeong about it. 

His struggle was questioning his sexuality. Dongju had always known he was a bit different than typical boys. He liked princesses and sparkly things and makeup—things normally characteristic of girls. But he never felt too out of place with the rest of the maknaes at his side. 

Giwook was ahead of Dongju identity-wise. He’d confidently paint his nails and had already came out as gay to his group. Dongju thought Giwook would be able to help him figure things out. So he went to him. 

Sitting in Giwook’s room on the bed owned by his brother, Dongju awkwardly confessed his feelings. How he’d noticed he didn’t find girls attractive. He had even tried to date a girl at school, but it just didn’t feel right. Even more quietly, he confessed how he found Giwook more attractive than the girls at his school. 

Giwook was kind and soft-spoken. He knew exactly what to say. He didn’t pressure Dongju to label himself, just offered to listen and help him experiment with his sexual orientation. 

So that’s how it started. Dongju wouldn’t call it friends with benefits, because there were definitely feelings involved, but it was never declared an official relationship. 

He remembers when he had first kissed Giwook. The rush he felt as Giwook pressed his lips against Dongju’s own. He asked Giwook to lead, unsure of himself and what to do. Giwook took it slow, allowing Dongju to study every movement of his lips and tongue. 

When it was over, they were both pink in the cheeks. Like two high schoolers sharing their first kiss. In a way, it was a first for Dongju. His first kiss with another guy. 

Their relationship developed steadily. Leaning into each other subtly while watching Dongmyeong perform on TV. Holding hands under the blanket and sharing a bag of snacks. 

He remembers the first time they had sex. The slow drag of their hands over the other’s body, taking in every inch and memorizing it, praising it. Giwook talked him through it all, explaining every detail for Dongju and answering his questions no matter how embarrassing.

Dongju remembers how Giwook had taken him slowly. Deliberately slow to give Dongju the chance to push him away if he ever felt uncomfortable. Dongju never asked him to stop. Between breathy moans and quiet sighs of pleasure, they connected in an intimate way that transcended just friendship. A silent realization of feelings of love. Dongju’s first love. 

Eventually, Dongju grew confident with his identity. He knew he was gay, especially after the way Giwook made his heart flutter. 

But when Dongmyeong came back, their dynamic shifted. Their connection wasn’t completely severed, the memories could never leave them, but they could no longer continue their unconventional relationship. They both agreed to stop and everything fell back to the way it was before. The three maknaes, inseparable friends. 

Dongju has grown since then and has gotten over his first love. But those feelings and memories will always be there. Whenever he sees Giwook, he can’t help but flashback to those moments they shared together. 

Even now, knowing Giwook has feelings for someone else and Dongju himself developing feelings for another, the memories of his first love will forever occupy a special spot in his heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos, comments, etc. are appreciated.
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/clevercookie101).
> 
> (I finally learned how to embed links lol I hate html)


End file.
